The New Ghoul In Town
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: A mysterious new girl appears at Monster High one day and Draculaura is instantly eager to become friends. Will she succeed or will this be one friend she cannot make?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class! We have a new student joining us today," announced.

Stepping aside, he revealed a petite girl with a large stuffed bear. She looked completely normal aside from her mint green hair. The girl peeked up shyly.

"Please introduce yourself."

She shook her head and whispered something to him. He nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see. Class, this is Bonnie Shay. Bonnie, why don't you sit next to Draculaura?"

The vampires raised her hand and Bonnie obeyed. She buried her face in the bear silently.

"Hi, my name is Draculaura, but you can call me Lala."

"I-I'm Bonnie,"she near whispered, her voice like that of a child.

"Your bear is fangtastic."

"Thank you, his name is Gar. He's my best friend."

"That's so adorable!"

She resisted the urge to hug the girl silly. A cleaver flew at them, but someone caught it neatly. Lala looked around to see who and came up empty. Her new friend was staring at her bear distastefully.

"Naughty Gar, you know better."

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh-uh huh…"

Giggling, Draculaura decided to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. He was giving a speech about the importance of yellow newt tail as opposed to red newt tail. It all seemed barbaric to the vegan vampire. She glanced back at her desk mate to find that she was writing vigorously in a notebook. The language was not one she had ever seen before. It seemed to say:

_Mam__chara__, _

_Mam__chara__, __rinne__mé__cara__lá atá inniu ann__. __Is__Draculaura__a hainm agus__tá__sí i ndáiríre__deas__.__ G__ar__deir__Dia duit__. __Inis__daidí__breá liom é__, agus __a chailleann__tú go léir__go mór__._

_Grá__, __Bonnie_

She noticed her name among the words on the page. Cautiously, she tapped on her shoulder.

"Not trying to be nosy, but what language is that?"

"It's Irish. My family is in Ireland."

"Wow, that's really far away…"

"Yeah, I miss them a lot. But Gar helps keep me from feeling lonely."

Lala smiled, about to ask if she wanted to hang out, but the bell rang. Bonnie fled before she could speak. That was the last period of the day, so she found her friends and told them about the new girl. They were eager to help her locate their potential new friend. Surprisingly, she was talking to Twyla. The boogeygirl was actually laughing for once!

As they approached, Twyla waved shyly and started to fade into the shadows. The other girl turned around in confusion.

"Oh, hello Draculara."

"Hi Bonnie! These are my friends Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Robecca."

"Hello…"

She held the bear closer to her body and blushed. Draculaura couldn't help scooping her up into a hug. A soft squeak emitted from her lips. Saying goodbye to Twyla, she followed the other girls outside. They asked her many questions as they walked.

"Where are you from?"

"Do you have any powers?"

"What are your parents?"

"What's with the bear?"

Bonnie mumbled a reply, but nobody could understand besides Clawdeen, who nodded in sympathy.

"You girls are freakin' her out with all the questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie," Frankie grimaced.

"I-it's okay. I'm from Ireland and my dad is a banshee. That's why I can't speak up. Gar is my best friend and he protects me from bullies."

"Well isn't that cute. Her teddy bear protects her!"

"Cleo, don't be mean."

"I'm not; I just find it unrealistic that a teddy bear could possibly protect anyone from harm!"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and she stormed off. All eyes were on Cleo, who remained remorseless. Draculaura ran after her friend to make sure she was okay. By the time she caught up, she had been cornered by Toralei and her followers. They were closing in quickly.

"Aww, if it isn't the new baby and her teddy bear. How sweet."

"P-please, just leave me alone."

"Oh, this is just purr-fect. Don't worry sweetie, we'll make this quick."

The cat-girl sneered and lunged at the stuffed animal. She missed, fortunately, but prepared to pounce again. Covering the bear's ears, Bonnie planted her feet.

"Don't. Touch. My. GAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

She released an ear-splitting wail that brought the girls to their knees. Every window on campus shattered and ever wolf howled in agony. It ended after a full minute when she collapsed on the ground. Toralei fled with her gang fearfully. Draculaura moved toward the girl, but Twyla was there first. Together they carried the unconscious banshee, bear and all, to the infearmary. The nurse declared that she just needed to rest.

"Oh, thank goodness. Why are those ghouls so mean?"

"Because she's different. It's sad that, even in a school of monsters rejected by normie society, there is still such intolerance."

Lala stared at the boogeygirl in amazement. That was the first time she had heard her speak more than a few words. Her huge eyes glittered in anger. Their friend stirred and gripped her bear closer. She looked around in confusion.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the infearmary. You fainted."

"I did? I'm sorry, all I remember is that awful cat trying to steal Gar."

"Speaking of Gar, I was wondering why you went totally batty when that happened. I know he's special but…"

Sighing, the smaller girl got up off the bed she was on and motioned for them to follow. Her friends obeyed, not questioning her. They walked until they reached a dorm room. Bonnie plucked a key from her pocket and opened the door. The window in her room was surprisingly undamaged.

"Plastic," she shrugged calmly at their expressions, "Now, what I am about to show you is a secret and you cannot tell anybody, okay?"

The girls nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Gar, it's okay now. You may move."

The watched for a minute as the bear did nothing. Then, as if by magic, he stood and faced them.

"Finally, I thought I would have to wait all day," it said with an Irish accent.

"Oh. My. Goth."

_**Sorry if it was stupid. I just got this idea one day while watching the movies. Should I leave it as a oneshot? Please R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Never seen a teddy bear talk? Lemme slip into something more comfortable."

He clapped and, in a puff of smoke, turned into an exact copy of Draculaura. She gasped and sat down on the bed behind her.

"Hello, I'm Draculaura," Gar said in her voice.

"Is that really what I look like?"

"I never make a mistake."

"I look fangtastic!"

Chuckling, he changed into a tall boy with shaggy black hair. His eyes were silver.

"As you can see, I'm a shapeshifter. I stowed away when Bonnie's parents sent her here so we wouldn't be apart. She's my girl."

"Wait, so Gar's your boyfriend?"

"Yes. My parents wanted to separate us, so he replaced my teddy bear."

"How romantic!"

The vampires blushed at the thought of her own werewolf stowing away to be with her. They looked at each other with such intensity that it was obvious they had a connection. Twyla, who had been silent up until that moment, cleared her throat.

"Why doesn't he just enroll here?"

"Because if he does, my parents will find out and I will be forced to leave."

"That's why I pose as a teddy bear. So I can go to class and still blend in. It took everything in me not to scare the fleas off those mangy alley cats."

Lala giggled at his choice of words. He sounded just like Clawd. That's when a thought dawned on her. She was supposed to meet Clawd at the library right after school!

"I-I've gotta go!"

She took off at top speed, leaving the three others dumbfounded. Twyla, feeling more at home here than even her dorm, decided to spend the night. Together, they had the best night ever! Gar snuck off campus as a normie to get snacks, Twyla did shadow puppets, and Bonnie sang them to sleep when it was time to lie down. The boogeygirl was amazed by how beautiful her voice was. She hit a high note in the song and nothing shattered.

"How did you do that without breaking anything?"

"She's part siren. She can't use two abilities at once, so her banshee side isn't able to work when she's singing," Gar explained.

The smaller girl nodded in understanding just as the song ended. Twyla was given the bed while Bonnie curled up on her boyfriend's chest. Saying their goodnights, they all succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

The couple was awakened the next morning by knocking on the door. Gar shifted into his teddy bear form while Bonnie got up to answer the door. It was Lala.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"What?"Bonnie muttered, rubbing her face.

"It's noon! Time to get up and enjoy your Saturday!"

Blinking twice, the hybrid shut the door in her face. She turned around and fell on the floor. Gar stepped over her in his normal form and opened the door. The shocked vampire was still standing there.

"Sorry for my girl's rude behavior, she isn't a morning person."

"Obviously . I-is she okay?!"

He turned to see her rolling all over the floor, whining softly. It was frankly disturbing.

"Yeah, she's fine. Anyway, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if she wanted to have lunch with my friends and I."

"One sec."

Walking over to the still-whining girl, he kicked her in the butt. She instantly stood up. A serene expression replaced her scowl.

"Yes?"

"Draculaura here is wondering if you want to go the lunch."

"Who's paying?"

"I will, now go get dressed so you we can leave."

Lala watched their interaction with clear fascination. Gar was stern, yet gentle at the same time. Bonnie was childish, despite her composed exterior in public. They were opposites, yet they worked together perfectly. It reminded her of her relationship with Clawd. Twyla moved, derailing her train of thought. The boogeygirl sat up and looked around for a moment. A smile graced her face as she disappeared into the shadows.

The couple reemerged from the bathroom moments later looking stylish. He was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped up jeans with black Converse. She was wearing a powder blue sundress with white sandals. They looked perfect. Draculaura squealed in delight.

"You guys look fangtastic!"

"Thank you. By the way, my name is Lance right now. Okay?"

"Got it! Now come on, we have meet up with them out front."

She took off down the hall and they trailed behind calmly. As planned, the other girls were waiting out front. Cleo stared at her feet guiltily. Clawdeen gave her a hard nudge in the side, attempting to look sly.

"Oh, alright! Bonnie, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have made fun of your bear."

"I accept your apology."

Gar introduced himself to the group swiftly and they were on their way. The place they would be dining at was a small, on-campus restaurant. Many questions were asked during the walk there.

"Are you a monster?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Are you a new student too?"

"What kind of monster are you?"

Sighing, he squeezed Bonnie's hand.

"Yes, Ireland, not really, and I will simply assure you that I am a monster, but do not want to reveal my race."

His girlfriend smiled and nodded in confirmation. The other girls looked slightly suspicious, but they had arrived at the restaurant so it was somewhat forgotten. A hostess led them over to a table for five and Gar pulled Bonnie's seat out for her. Draculaura and Frankie awww-ed adoringly. Their werewolf ghoul friend rolled her eyes.

"Can you ghouls please sit down so we can order?"

They obeyed quickly, looking at their menus. The couple shared one and pointed out items to each other. This caused Cleo to glare in disgust.

"Get a room you two."

"That's what we've been telling you and Deuce!" Draculaura commented.

The mummy blushed slightly, looking down at her menu. When the waitress came by, they ordered. Much to their surprise, Bonnie ordered a large cheeseburger with fries while Gar ordered a soup and salad. When asked if she would finish it all, the couple burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. They didn't stop until the food arrived.

"Oh deities, that's funny. Girls, this is probably the smallest meal she's had in a long time."

As if to confirm this, the small girl opened her mouth unusually wide and revealed several pointed teeth of average size. She ate the burger in one bite. Her boyfriend sipped his soup indifferently. Soon all of the other girls were asking her questions about how she ate so much but stayed so tiny. Gar smiled at her and her at him. The revelation of his monster race had been avoided for the time being.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. Truth is, I had this chapter for a bit with no idea how to end it. Thank you for reading~ TLR**_


End file.
